deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HanSolo69/Mind Bash Insanity!!! Negan (TV Series) vs. The Joker (DCEU)
Nowadays, there are several dominants genres in movies and television. Of these two are horror and superheroes. Each follow protagonist(s) who endure hardships and life-threatening situations. However, what many people consider to be the most fascinating part of these are the villians. Everyone knows Jason Voorhees, but do you know the names of the main characters of the first film? Christian Bale did a great job as Batman in The Dark Knight, but everyone points out Heath Ledger's Joker. So, today, we will look at two villians from these genre's. Two villians who, with a combination of brutal violence and black humor, manage to wear down the heroes spirit. Negan (TV Series), charismatic and bloodthirsty leader of the Saviors, versus The Joker (DCEU), Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime. Both are brutal, both are insane, but only one will be crowned... THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!!! Negan Negan is the leader of the Saviors, a group of armed thugs harassing other groups during the zombie apocalypse. Negan is shown to be a cruel, highly intelligent, charismatic, manipulative, brutal and ferocious sociopathic man with a sarcastic, inappropriate sense of humor. Negan is a brilliant strategist and a strong, effective leader, having kept hundreds of people alive and is worshipped by many and feared by others. He appears to have complete control over his vast group and is questioned by no one, acting as a complete tyrant. Negan acts like a cult leader, as the Saviors all kneel in his presence and when asked who they are, they all respond in unison "Negan". Negan appears to care about the well-being of his group as shown when he personally killed Abraham as punishment for the slaughter of many of his soldiers at the hands of Rick and his group. Negan is extremely ruthless and will do whatever it takes to obtain resources and supplies for his group by extorting from multiple communities, threatening them with death if they do not obey his demands or do not supply the necessary amount of supplies. Negan is shown to be a completely remorseless, cold-blooded mass murderer who kills not just for survival, but to send a message and as punishment for disobedience as seen when he brutally murdered Glenn after Daryl attacked him even after he made it very clear he would punish anyone who provoked him. He also seems to have no respect to those he views as being weak as he brutally slaughtered Spencer after he attempted to convince him to kill Rick, claiming he had no guts to do it himself. He is also extremely sadistic when killing or maiming his victims, this is likely to inspire fear in others, such as his excessively violent killings of Abraham and Glenn. It appears that he is not above killing children and adolescents as he allowed his group to kill a 16 year old boy when they first encountered the Hilltop Colony and also all boys over the age of 10 years old from another group, Oceanside, who attempted to fight back. Stats *6'2" *Approx. 220 lbs. *Mid to late 40's *Accompanied by lieutenants Simon, Dwight, Arat, and Jiro Negan-0.jpg|Negan sssd.jpg|Simon Dwight.jpg|Dwight Arat.jpg|Arat Jiro.png|Jiro Weapons (Negan) Weapons (Saviors) gutsknife.jpg|Negan's Actual Knife lucille.jpg|"Lucille" eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle Mk. VII custom1.jpg|Negan with a Custom MAC-10 mp.jpg|Smith & Wesson M&P benelli.jpg|Benelli M4 Super 90 M4A1 ACOG.jpg|AR-15 socom16.jpg|Springfield M1A SOCOM 16 Stryker.jpg|Stryker Crossbow The Joker The Joker is an extreme and infamously formidable psychopathic criminal from Gotham City, being at the very top of the city's criminal underworld, greatly feared by other crime bosses. Devoid of empathy or pity for anybody taking part in his wicked schemes either by intimidation or fraud, the Joker does, however, adore his girlfriend and partner in crime Harley Quinn, doing his utmost to rescue her from the Suicide Squad and clutches of Amanda Waller, with eventual success. The Joker is perhaps most infamous for his various duals with Batman, who almost retired after Joker murdered the vigilante's ward Robin. It is known, however, that at one point, he fell into a boiling vat of toxic waste during a botched robbery at ACE Chemicals, permanently bleaching his hair and skin chalk-white. Seeing this disfigurement, the combination of chemical exposure and brain damage via oxygen deprivation drove him completely insane, into psychopathy. He dyed his hair emerald-green and began wearing lipstick and makeup to emulate a more theatrical, garish clown-like look. Thus was born the bombastic, psychopathic, fearsome, and murderous man who would shortly thereafter be nicknamed "The Joker". Batman would come into conflict with the Joker on numerous occasions, leading him to becoming the vigilante's archnemesis. Upon repeated interactions, the Joker developed a sick and twisted love for the Dark Knight, the Batman Family, and their games together. Eventually, Batman would defeat and apprehend him, subsequently having the Joker imprisoned in Arkham Asylum for his numerous crimes. Stats *5'9" *Approx. 195 lbs. *Early to mid 40's *Accompanied by his lieutenant Jonny frost, and 3 henchmen; Panda, Goat-Head, and Cartoon Batman dceu.png|The Joker frost.jpg|Jonny Frost panda.jpg|"Panda" goat.jpg|Goat-Head batMAN.jpg|"Cartoon Batman" Weapons (Joker) Weapons (Joker Gang) switchknife.jpg|Switchblade crowbar.jpg|Crowbar jokerpistol.jpg|The Joker's actual 1911 jokerak47.jpg|Joker wielding his golden AK-47 Glock.jpg|Glock 17 hkump.jpg|Heckler & Koch UMP45 g36c.jpg|Heckler & Koch G36C FAL.jpg|FN FAL stun.jpg|M84 Stun Grenade Weapon's Analysis Leaders Melee: Negan Sidearm: '''Negan '''Main Firearm: '''Joker Groups '''Close Range: '''Joker's Gang '''Mid Range: '''Saviors '''Long Range: '''Draw '''Special Weapons: '''Saviors X-Factors *Let's face it: neither of these guy's are the sanest of individuals. However, the edge ultimately went to '''Negan. While Negan is a sociopath and complete sadist, he (for the most part) is all up there. The Joker, on the other hand, is a total psychopath who considers murdering a teenager a "prank". *When it came down to comparing their respective groups, the edge once again went to Negan. The Saviors have an almost cult-like loyalty to Negan, and claim that they are "Negan". Joker's gang, on the other hand, are mostly hired thugs and mercenaries, and would most likely betray him at the drop of a hat. (The dumbass costumes he makes them wear probably don't help either XD). *Tactics were very close, but I ultimately give it to Negan. The joker has gone toe-to-toe with Batman, sure, but Negan has eyes and ears everywhere. He is able to plan your next move before you even make it. The Saviors are also shown to be experts at stealth, psychological, and fear tactics. *Brutality went to Negan, hands down. While the Joker did beat jason Todd to death with a crowbar, Negan introduces himself to every group the Saviors encounter by beating someone's head to mush with a barbed-wire baseball bat. As far as first impressions go, Negan takes the cake. *In Physicality, I once again give it to Negan. While the Joker is an evidently well-built man, negan has almost half a foot and 25 pounds on him. Voting & Notes *1 Vote= Full edge format with full explanations *0.5 Vote= Single paragraph or half-assed edges *No Vote= Single sentences *I have the final say in which votes count *Voting ends Friday, September 2nd See ya soon!!! Battle Prologue *POW* Simon and Dwight flinched as their boss slammed his beloved barbed wire baseball bat on the desk. Negan was, evidently, not in a good mood. The two men stood uncomfortably, waiting for his next outburst. Negan regained his composure, switching from a snarl to his trademark grin. "So..." he purred, in an uncomfortably chipper tone, "A whole outpost full of my guys, and my guns, disappears and gets replaced with a bunch of decomposing assholes circle-jerking each other, and then I ask you what the hell happened, and all I get is "I don't know""? Simon turned and looked at Dwight, signaling to him to speak. He looked at his feet and gulped, trying to find the right words. "We don't know what happened. But we all know who did it." Negan's shit-eating grin grew even wider as began to chuckle to himself. Of-fucking-course, he thought. That little shit named Rick. "Welp, its 'bout time we paid good ol' Alexandria a visit. Maybe they need a reminder s to who they belong to..." "No need." interjected Simon. He reached into his jacket packet and pulled out a map, tossing it on the table. he adjusted it, showing several red marks pointed towards a circle. "One of the patrols brought this back. They think that's where Rick is storing all his shit. he's smart enough not to hide them in the towns themselves." Negan surveyed the map, contemplating what he had been told. His face break out into another grin. "Well, time to stop playin' grab-ass and find our shit..." MEANWHILE "HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Amongst a circle of guns, knives, and other random objects, a flamboyantly dressed man lied on the ground, laughing to himself. He had bright green hair, blood red lips, and chalk-white skin. The Joker wasn't happy. Not one bit. Thanks to the Bat, something of his was gone. Something very important. Locked up in some hellhole for him. Gotta hand it to ya, Batsy, he thought. Couldn't have thought of a better joke myself. The door opened. Frost, his right hand man, stepped in and sat in a chair just outside the circle. He suffled somewhat awkwardly. "Boss..." he said, "We think we found her." This got the Joker's attention. He slowly sat up, eyes drousily focused on Frost. "Where?', he drew out quietly. "Some old facility in Virginia. That's what the prison guard said." Joker stared him down. He then slowly break out into his trademark sadistic grin. "Time to get back whats mine..." Fight TBA Category:Blog posts